


Synthetic Voices and Crushes

by detective_prince



Series: Downpour [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, M/M, kira task force - Freeform, matsuda is kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_prince/pseuds/detective_prince
Summary: Is this feeling what he’d always been missing when people talked about their crushes?





	Synthetic Voices and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> L's really just in the background here.

Light stands between his father and Matsuda, watching wearily as the ICPO broadcast takes over the television networks. They’ve done everything they can here at the station, they now wait on L to do what he must. Part of Light wonders how well this will go. Or what tricks the detective has up his sleeves.

Suffice to say, he’s caught off guard when he sees a man on screen.

Lind L. Tailor. 

Was this truly L? That seemed… risky. And he doubted L would put himself in so much danger so soon into the investigation… But he didn’t want to put that completely out of the picture either. Light hoped the man knew what he was doing. He held a strong admiration for L and his work. Seeing that his admiration was poorly placed… would be unfortunate.

“So, this is how it begins..” Soichiro mutters, pulling Light from his musings.

“But, sir, I don’t get it, he’s never actually chosen to show his face before, right?” Matuda sounds almost nervous, “Why would he chose to do it now?”

“It must mean L is serious about this,” Soichiro replies, looking ahead at the monitor with his brows furrowed slightly. Light wonders if the things running through his mind are also running through his father’s.

It’s not surprising, Light thinks, if this is meant to be taken of some sign of doubled effort. Innocents are dying. Sure, the people dying had done wrong doings of their own, but they weren’t all necessarily terrible people. Light himself had issues with several of the CEOs killed, from a standpoint of someone living in a consumerist society with the political beliefs that he had. However, this didn’t make Kira a good person. It did not make him some sort of god among men. It did not make him worthy of the praise some people were singing. It’s disgusting.

Or as Lind L. Tailor has just put it, evil.

Matsuda tenses next to him, eyes wide, “I… have to use the restroom.” It’s sudden. Unexpected. Worrisome.

“ _ Now _ ?” Light hisses quietly, though Matsuda is already running from the room. Why…? He keeps note of this in the back of his mind. He can tell that others in the room do the same.

In approximately fifty seconds, Matsuda comes back. An unusually short trip, Light notes, considering the distance from the restroom to the conference room. And that’s not even his biggest concern.

Lind L. Tailor dies almost the second Matsuda comes back in.

The air in the police headquarters is heavy as they just watch him  _ die _ . To Light, distress has never been layered on so thick in a singular room before. If L is dead what hope do they have? What chance do they have of catching a killer that  _ L _ had lost to so easily? Light’s hands curl into fists at his sides. All those years of misplaced admiration. He felt… pathetic.

And then the white screen pops up with the cloister black L in the center.

Light is grinning, absolutely giddy to see how the tables have turned on Kira. 

_ This _ .

This was the man that Light had come to admire so. He can hear the hints of amusement, of shock, in L’s synthesized voice when it first comes through the broadcast. God, this is the most alive Light has felt in a while. 

Wow.

_ Wow _ . 

This is fantastic. They’ve already made a breakthrough on this supposedly supernatural creature. Their killer is a human. 

Their killer cannot touch L. 

While the rest of their taskforce seems unnerved that L has challenged Kira to kill him so many times, Light feels like he’s finally seeing someone of his level. Someone willing to take the risk to see things through to the end. Someone who puts justice first. Besides, surely  _ Kira _ needs to face public humiliation. This “god” does not deserve to exist, the people need to see Kira’s flaws. And L’s taunting provides information they desperately need. Kira needs a name and a face to kill.

And had he ever heard anyone so  _ intelligent _ speak before? God, he doesn’t think so. He’s really looking forward to continuing to work with L.

Though, he’d sell his soul for a conversation.

Or just a solitary glimpse into what must plague the mind of the world’s greatest detective. He wants to know him. To know something that makes him tick. To probe his brain.

Is this feeling what he’d always been missing when people talked about their crushes? The way his heart races at the thought of speaking to L? 

But out of the corner of his eye, he sees it. Matsuda has a look of sheer terror in his eyes. This? On top of the bathroom thing? God. Could this man be anymore worrisome?

“Are you okay?” He asks, wiping the grin from his face. Right. Calm, cool, professional. He’s the son of the chief of police.

Matsuda swallows hard, “Yeah. I just-- I didn’t know L was the type to go this far. That could have been dangerous, right?”

“Right,” Light replies, “But it went fine. We’ve got information we need… And if he died, we would have still gained useful information.” But he’s so glad it hadn’t come to that. So glad his idol is even more perfect in his book than before.

“Light…?” Matsuda rubs the back of his neck, gnawing at his lower lip.

“Yes?” He’s carefully to keep the snippy tone from his voice.

“Why were you looking at the monitor like a love--” A glare cuts Matsuda short and he backs away slightly. The Yagamis are scary when they’re angry. He’s not going to forget that.


End file.
